Instructions
by Serenity12
Summary: It is always assumed that Sherlock needed constant care, yet in reality, it was that fortunate circle of comrades who would have been lost without his guidance. Post series-two finale.


_Here is a list of instructions to follow during my absence:_

_-John will need milk. He tends to forget to pick it up unless prompted. _

_- Mrs. Hudson will be distraught. Do see that she doesn't try to get a cat in my absence- she is allergic, despite her insistence that she's not. _

_-Mycroft will continue poking around. He does not believe you when you tell him I am dead. Tell him to go away. _

_-Lestrade will grow more irate with only his incompetent team to handle his cases. Do be kind and allow him additional time for body examination; their tiny brains will need it. _

_-Various newspapers may request an interview with you. Accept them and tell them that I threatened you to allow me constant access to the lab. Your job just might be spared if they believe you were not willingly helping me commit 'fraud'. _

_-Don't let John go back to using that blasted cane. He doesn't need it. _

_Your help has been most appreciated. Do take care of yourself. _

_Sherlock Holmes _

_On a side note, there is a gentleman who has just begun an internship at the hospital as a medical attendant. He is actually fairly bright and will likely become chief of staff within the next few years. He wants to ask you to dinner-say no, but offer coffee instead. Do not kiss him at the end of the evening, but do call him when he sends you a text the following day. He will make a good companion for you._

_And for goodness sakes, Molly, stop sniveling. Your tears do nothing to help this case. _

_I will return when I am able. _

_Goodbye, and thank you. _

With the click of a pen, Sherlock finished sprawling out his note and left it on the work desk of his comrade. Before he left, he snatched the phone she had left carelessly in her purse and sent off a quick message. It was only moments before the appliance dinged in reply, and he felt a slight tug on the corner of his lips. The feeling was quickly dismissed and he turned, adjusting the prosthetic nose on his face once more before exiting the hospital under the guise of an elderly man.

Molly Hooper entered the lab moments later, her face flushed as she came down from the adrenaline high from the days-somehow-successful mission.

"I showed the authorities your-erm,'body', Sherlock. They seemed to believe it. What do we-" She stopped, realizing that the man was no where to be found. Brows furrowed in confusion, she darted her gaze about the room before she landed on a note laid carefully on her desk.

As she read, her throat tightened. She willed herself not to cry, but failed by the time she had reached his 'side note'. Molly tried to dry her eyes with the cloth of her sleeve when she read his demands to cease weeping-honestly, how did he always _know?_

Sniffling, she began to set the instructions back down, but thought better of it and tenderly folded it up to put it in her purse instead. That was when she noticed her mobile device was no longer sitting in its specialized compartment, but was laying innocently on her desk. Curious, she picked it up, and saw the remains of a textual conversation that had yet to be closed.

_Jan 15, 2012, 7:32 pm -sent_

_I'm not dead._

_Jan 15, 2012, 7:33 pm -received_

_Your flight leaves in two hours. _

_Let's have dinner. _

Molly stared down at the exchange in bafflement. Her thought process was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Erm, excuse me, Mrs. Hooper?" Molly looked up and saw a young man with curly hair grin sheepishly at her from the doorway, "I, um, I'm sorry, it's just, you looked a bit sad and-well, are you ok?"

Molly blinked at him and nearly jumped. The fellows face was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember where. She glanced back down to the instructions in her purse and felt her pulse quicken.

"Oh!" She breathed, and turned her attention back to him. He gave her a kind smile and walked towards her, bashfully hiding his hands in the deep pockets of his lab coat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm-"

"Martin." Molly interjected without really meaning to. She blushed and looked downwards, abashed by her rudeness, "Oh-uh-sorry-didn't mean to cut you off, I-er-you're the new intern, right?"

"That I am." He gave off a tense laugh, but it made Molly smile all the same. He glanced around nervously before attempting to hide a small gulp, his voice squeaking just a tad as he spoke, "Say, I know it's been a crazy day for you, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to-um-maybe have dinner with me? N-not that you have to, of course, but maybe it'd help take your mind off of…I mean, not saying that I'm all that distracting, but being with friends-well, I know I'm not exactly a friend yet, but you seem nice-not that I've been watching you or anything creepy of the sort, I just-from what I've heard-I-I mean, you're probably-"

"Would you like to have coffee with me?" Molly interrupted him again, but this time she didn't apologize. Her cheeks burned and her heart raced, but she remembered the instructions lying folded in her purse, and lifted her chin in confidence, "I…I know a good little shop. Just 'round the corner. They're fairly good, and they don't close for another hour."

"Oh!" His cheeks were a tinge pink, but he grinned all the same, lighting up the room before her, "Yes, that, well-that sounds lovely. Shall we, then?"

"Ok." Molly hoped her steps didn't appear too bubbly as she followed him out the door, unable to suppress a girlish giggle as he held open the door for her. As she walked with him, she placed her phone back into her purse, and grinned when Martin offered her his coat against the evening wind.

She accepted with a blush, and pulled the wool around her, relishing in its warmth. With one last glance to the phone in her purse, she smiled, and for the first time that day felt like everything was going to turn out all right.

_'Goodbye, Mr. Holmes .' _She thought to herself as her companion made a funny impression of the training doctors at the hospital, _'Enjoy your dinner.'_

* * *

Of course I couldn't stay away from this fandom. I own the collection of Holmes memories-just recently discovered this brilliant show though, and it's safe to say I'm in love. Expect more fanfiction in the future-less 'overdone' ones!


End file.
